Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen
300px}} Terrordrome Main menu The main menu has the following choices: *Story Mode *Versus Mode *Training Story Each chapter is fundamentally the same for all characters, where the player is shown their character's side of the story and why they are after The Black Heart and/or the one who took it. The player fights opponents in an arcade ladder-type fashion, with each opponent having tougher A.I. than the last. The final battle is always against the aptly-named Final in his home stage, Chaos. When he has been defeated, the player is shown their character's end story and then the credits will play. Also after beating the boss with each character, you will get a piece of the code required to unlock bonuses in the Unlock menu of the Sub-menu. The code however will vary depending on what difficulty you are on, completing all characters stories on Normal will give you a code to the Gallery while completing story mode on Hard mode will give you the code to unlock Final as a playable character. Gameplay The gameplay of Black Heart is quite unique when comparing to normal M.U.G.E.N games. For example, when the enemy is below a certain health point, they will start to bleed. By default, each game will last for 99 seconds per round, the first person or team to either K.O. their opponents or have a higher amount of life than their opponent will win that round; best two out of three wins. Each character except Final has 5 abilities, these are: *Normal moves *Special moves *Super moves *Fatal move *Killer mode Normal moves '''are what every character normally does, these are done with A,B for kick and X,Y for punches. Every character also has a unique grab attack when they are close enough to the character such as Peketo's teleport slam. '''Special moves '''are unique attacks that each character can perform during the battle, these attacks do not cost any power to perform and are the weak version of the Super moves. An example of a Special move is Hashi's Natural fan move. '''Super moves are the upgraded version of special moves so as a result they will do more damage, this however comes with the cost of 1 power bar. These moves can be used in combos and done at any time, also if the super move is the killing blow, then they may do a unique ending to the move, such as Peketo's Scarlet Delight move where he will stab the heart of the character he is attacking if the move K.O. them. '''Fatal move '''is the one unique attack each character has, move will execute the opposing character in the fashion relating to the character you are playing as. The requirements however to perform this move requires you to have a full power bar and the energy, and your enemy must have a quarter or less of their overall health left, if its any higher then it will not work. The last move is the '''Killer mode '''which is activated when the player has a power bar above two. When activated, they will change and have a unique fighting style until the bar runs out changing them back to their normal form. Each character has their own unique Killer move which gives them their own advantages and disadvantages, such as Noroko who will change into her doll form, shooting ancient Japanese ghost faces at your opponent and becoming harder to hit due to her size. The killer mode can be deactivated at any time by pressing the same buttons to activate the mode again. Final's moves differently from the main characters, due to him having a unique battling style. More detail about his moves are shown in his section. Restrictions In order to prevent cheating, the game has all the debug keys turned off. Gallery Screen01.jpg|Main Menu Screen Screen02.jpg|Select Screen Menu Screen15.jpg|Team Battle in Hospital Screen12.jpg|Shar-Makai performing his Fatal Move on Peketo Screen04.jpg|Noroko vs Ananzi Screen03.jpg|Animus in Killer mode Videos File:The black heart - videogame trailer Category:Full Games